escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Epopeya de Erra
thumb|220px|Amuleto para ahuyentar epidemias con inscripción [[idioma acadio|acadia de una cita de la Epopeya de Erra.]] La Epopeya de Erra e Ishum, más conocida como Epopeya de Erra o, a veces, Poema de Erra es una leyenda mitológica mesopotámica. Data del primer tercio del I milenio a. C., con mayor probabilidad en el siglo VIII a. C. Fue escrita por un sacerdote de Esagila, el templo de Marduk en Babilonia, de nombre Kabti-ilâni-Marduk, que se presenta a sí mismo en un colofón, simplemente, como el transcriptor de un sueño visionario por el que el propio dios Erra le habría revelado el texto. Se compone de cinco tablillas, con un total aproximado de unos 700 versos. Los personajes principales son Erra, divinidad de la guerra destructiva y las plagas, asimilado a Nergal, dios del inframundo e Ishum, su visir y dios menor del fuego. La historia comienza con una invocación. Erra, duerme con su esposa MamiQue también aparece en el Atrahasis. y es despertado del sueño por su consejero Ishum y los Siete (Sebetti), hijos del cielo y la tierraEntre los griegos, los Titanes eran también hijos del cielo y la tierra.-"campeones sin par", se formula repetidamente-, a quienes Anu ha asignado a cada uno, un destino destructivo. Éstos, con influencia maléfica, intentan llevar a Erra a la destrucción de la humanidad. Pero para lograr esto, debe alejar a Marduk, el rey de los dioses. Ishum trata de aplacar la violencia de Erra, en vano. Aprovechando la salida de Marduk de la ciudad para un viaje a ver a su padre Ea, a su palacio del Abismo, Erra puede actuar, creando desorden y empujando a los habitantes de Babilonia a la revuelta. La ciudad es tomada a sangre y fuego, antes que Erra vaya al rey de la ciudad, para instarle a matar a sus súbditos. Viendo este tumulto, Marduk se lamenta ante su ciudad y sus enloquecidos súbditos, y se retira. Pueblos extranjeros invaden Babilonia, pero son abatidos por la peste. Incluso, Marduk renuncia al trono, en beneficio de Erra, por un tiempo. Las tablillas II y III están ocupadas con un debate entre Erra y Ishum. Erra combate en Babilonia, Sippar, Uruk, Dur-Kurigalzu y Der. El mundo está al revés: justos e injustos son asesinados por igual. Erra ordena a Isum que complete el trabajo, venciendo a los enemigos de Babilonia. Afortunadamente, la furia de Erra es apaciguada por Ishum, que consigue que vuelva a la razón. Erra se retira a su propio asiento en Emeslam con los maléficos Siete y la humanidad es salvada. Todo vuelve a continuación al orden, y Marduk vuelve a su ciudad, y retoma su lugar como rey de los dioses. Una oración propiciatoria termina la obra. Este texto ha servido para explicar por qué la ciudad sagrada de Babilonia, y por tanto, sede de la realeza del más grande de los dioses, había tenido tantas desgracias al comienzo del I milenio a. C., en particular por los ataques de las tribus arameas instaladas en Babilonia, y había sido abandonada por los dioses. El regreso del dios significó el retorno a la vida normal, a la calma y la prosperidad. Así comienza el poema: En la cultura La Epopeya de Erra debió ser fundamental para la cultura babilónica ya que por lo menos treinta y seis ejemplares se han recuperado de cinco sitios del primer milenio: Assur, Babilonia, Nínive, Sultantepe y UrLa procedencia de algunas tablillas Erra no es totalmente bien conocida. (Machinist and Sasson, 1983:221 nota 2).-o más, incluso, como señala L. Cagni, que se han recuperado de la Epopeya de Gilgamesh. L. Cagni, The Poem of Erra, SANE 1.3 (1977). El texto no parece ser casual, sino que podría ser una mitologización de los tiempos turbulentos en la historia de Mesopotamia, aunque los estudiosos no están de acuerdo en cuanto a los acontecimientos históricos que podrían haber inspirado el poema: el poeta exclama (tablilla IV: 3) "Cambiaste tu naturaleza divina y te hicistes a ti mismo un hombre mortal." El texto Erra pronto asumió funciones mágicasBurkert, Walter. The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influences on Greek Culture in the Early Archaic Age, 1992, p. 109-10. Partes del texto fueron inscritos en amuletos que se empleaban para exorcismos y como profilácticos contra la peste. Los Siete son conocidos por varios conjuros acadios, variando sus nombres demoníacos, Sin embargo, Cagni y Daniel Bodi ( ) señalan que los Sebetti, individualmente, no tienen nombre pero su número, siete, es invariable. Los cinco tablillas que contienen la Epopeya de Erra se publicaron por primera vez en 1956,P. Félix Gossmann, editor. Das Erra-epos (Würzburg) 1956. George Smith había publicado un fragmento de The Chaldean Account of Genesis» en 1875 como "The Exploits of Lubara". con un texto mejorado, basado en hallazgos adicionales, apareciendo en 1969.Cagni, L. editor. ''L'Epopea di Erra en Studi Semitici 34, (Roma: Istituto di Studi del Vicino Oriente), 1969. Edición crítica. Quizás el 70% del poema ha sido recuperado.Machinist and Sasson 1983:222. Walter BurkertBurkert 1992:108ff. tomó nota de la consonancia de lo puramente mítico de los Siete dirigidos por Erra con Siete contra Tebas, ampliamente asumida por los helenistas al haber tenido una base histórica. Notas y referencias Referencias Bibliografía * Foster's (B.) From Distant Days: myths, tales and poetry from Ancient Mesopotamia, CDL Press, 1995. * Peter Machinist y Jack M. Sasson, "Rest and Violence in the Poem of Erra". Journal of the American Oriental Society 103.1 (Enero 1983, pp. 221-226). * Samuel Noah Kramer y Jean Bottero (ed.), Cuando los dioses hacían de hombres. Madrid: Ediciones Akal. p. 694. isbn: 84-460-1762-8. Enlaces externos * [http://www.piney.com/Baberraishum.html Erra and Ishum.] (en inglés). Consultado el 13 de agosto de 2012 Erra Categoría:Mitología mesopotámica Categoría:Literatura mesopotámica Categoría:Literatura en acadio Categoría:Literatura del siglo VIII a. C.